An Unexpected Descent into a Hidden World
by MaxRide05
Summary: Prequel to Walking Amongst Those Who May Never Wake Again - Unless Aslan Shakes His Mane. The story of how Luna first entered Narnia. Only to fall prey to the White Witch.


**This fic is based on the movie characters' appearances, not the books'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Harry Potter.**

**An Unexpected Descent into a Hidden World **

Luna sat on the ledge of a tall, arched window on the sixth floor of Hogwarts castle. She sighed softly as raindrops splattered against the glass window which she had leaned her forehead against.

She didn't mind the rain but she liked it much better when it was sunny. When the sun was out Luna could skip through the trees of the Forest, sending out a cheery greeting to any creature that she passed (they were mostly centaurs but she saw the odd Thestral and Hippogriff on her daily outings). But when there was rain she was confined to the stone cold walls of the castle, never once even taking a step outside as the Professors wouldn't allow it. Not after last time when she'd caught a terrible cold anyway.

The peaceful silence was then broken by the sound of heavy footsteps and sharp whispers followed by a taunting call, "Hey, Loony, what'cha doin' starin' out the window like that for? Saw one of your _imaginary _creatures did ya?"

Then came the loud laughter of the school boys but she paid them no mind.

That is until another boy - she somehow knew that it was just two boys - said, "You lookin' for one of those creatures, uh - whasit called again? - A crumbly-horned snorack?"

Then the laughter came again, so loud and horrible - like the scream of a dying Dryad - that she could hold her tongue no longer. She turned her head from the window, the two slightly older boys in her sight. They wore the school uniform that all students must, yellow and black horizontally striped ties hanging from their open-buttoned shirt collars.

Hufflepuffs.

Now whoever said that all Hufflepuffs were duffers? It was just the same as saying all Slytherins were evil, dark - and her father wasn't at all like that.

It was the same as saying all half-breeds were filthy, bloodthirsty creatures. Creatures who lusted for blood - human blood… and her mother wasn't like that… _Hadn't _been like that.

Cutting through their laughter she spoke softly and clearly, "I think you mean a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They've only been sighted in Sweden, so I would hardly be looking for them out of this window, now would I?"

She looked at them calmly and saw their once-laughing faces contort in anger and possible disgust.

Then before she knew what had happened they had their wands out and were waving them at her in a threatening manner, but she never even blinked. She merely jumped down from the window ledge, never once taking her eyes off the dark-haired boys from Hufflepuff, even as they jeered at her openly.

Then they cornered her, not against a wall but in front of a large, plain cabinet almost similar to the one on the first floor. But they weren't quite the same, the one she was standing in front of wasn't made of a dark wood, but the wood was almost golden, and she got an odd sensation - an odd feeling - from the cabinet.

Then she heard a creak from where one of the boys had gone behind her and the boy in front of her jeered, "This'll teach ya to talk back to ya betters, Loony."

And then with a sharp word, a flick of his wand and the feeling of being pushed from the front, she stumbled backwards, legs bumping against the bottom of the open cabinet. She knocked her head against the top of the doorway and then, falling into darkness, the sound of their jeering laughter echoing all around her, she felt a pull from deep within her (her _magic_), and she fell unconscious.

((O^O))

When she awoke, how ever many hours or so later, she found herself in a fairly-dimly lit courtyard that was dusted off with snow and thin layers of ice; the air almost had a tinge of pale blue to it. Luna touched the back of her head with a wince; she had taken quite the knock. Then she saw shadows around her, and she stood slowly, reaching in her robes for her wand. One could never be too careful.

Then when she saw no movement from the shadows, she walked toward one just in front of her.

With a soft "Lumos," Luna gazed upon the stone statue of a stumbling Dwarf with a gasp. She walked to the next statue only to find it was an armoured Centaur with its stone sword held high above its head. The whole place churned with magic, but it didn't feel right…

Then she happened across a statue of a human boy who was dressed in robes similar to hers. His fearful expression was so prominent that she couldn't stop another gasp from escaping her lips.

The statue of the human boy only reinforced her notion that those were no ordinary statues.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

Luna turned her head to the direction of the feminine voice that came from an icy stairway ahead of her, to her left. With a soft "Nox," she extinguished her wand's light.

Instead of turning and crouching among the statues to try and hide, Luna raised her head and made her way through the collection of statues towards the voice.

Just as her mother had the night of her demise Luna wasn't going to run and hide. She was going to stand firm, not cower before danger.

What she saw first when she broke through the throng of statues were two wolves, large and grey, and further behind them a woman whose height rivalled that of Madame Maxime's. She was as pale as the snow that settled around them in wake of her footsteps when she had moved towards the stairway (which she was now walking away from), and she was clothed in white. An extravagant crown rested upon a pile of her pale hair, and she held a long wand of the most spectacular design that was topped with crystal and carved with delicate patterns in her pale, spindly fingers.

The wolves growled at Luna's slow approach, long saliva-dripping canine teeth bared, and then one of them barked in a voice like thunder, "Answer the Queen… _girl_, who are you?"

The other wolf, larger and fiercer than the first, snarled, "Who dares trespass the Queen's palace?"

Luna's gaze moved from the wolves to the woman - the Queen - as she answered, "My humblest apologies, your majesty; I knew not upon whose land I tread." She paused to better think through the situation as the Queen scrutinised her with dark, calculating eyes that had sharpened when looking upon Luna's wooden wand.

"Leave us." The Queen said to the two wolves with the barest flick of her wrist in their direction as she walked towards Luna, a small, cold smile gracing her thin, pale lips.

"Now then, child, perhaps we should start over." It was more of an order than a question, "I am Jadis, Queen of Narnia - the land upon which you tread." She paused, cold smile widening, "And who might you be?"

A shiver had passed over Luna as soon as the name of the land had graced the Queen's lips but now she was still, a polite, innocent smile gracing her lips as she said, "My name is Luna."

"Tell me, Luna, do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me."

A peculiar look flashed across the Queen's face, "And - unless my eyes deceive me - that," She pointed to Luna's wand, "Is a wand that you are holding, is it yours?"

"Why yes, your majesty." Luna saw no point in lying.

The Queen's smile morphed into a smirk, "Tell me, Luna, have you ever wished to rule over your own land?"

Luna thought upon the curious question then answered, "No." She was quite happy how she'd been before, with her father and the Quibbler. She had no wish to rule over a land; it seemed such hard work on top of everything else, never mind the fact that she had yet to finish Hogwarts. (And to be perfectly honest if the Queen was talking about ruling over Narnia Luna had no interest in that, as, one, she didn't quite like the look of the Queen, never mind the statues, and two; her magic had been reaching out - to what she did not know - before it had slammed back into her when the Queen took a small step towards her.)

"That is a shame, as you see, Luna, I have no children of my own, and I would have liked to think that you could have been my heir."

"While I'm very sorry to hear of your plight, your majesty, I'm quite content with my lot in life."

"Then what of this; you help me govern my kingdom and I give you riches… _pleasures_ beyond even your sweetest dreams."

"No, thank you." She answered in a low, toneless voice.

"Now, let's not be hasty, dear one," Her lips twisted around those last words, "Consider this carefully."

There was a pause before Luna said, "I have made my choice," And she stared hard into the older woman's eyes.

"Then you are a fool," The Queen said sharply before lowering her voice and she sounded - and looked - almost sad as she said, "And I have no use of you."

"And you," Luna looked at the other woman's wand before returning her gaze to the Queen's thunderous eyes, "Are a witch. A witch with a cold heart and no concern for others but yourself."

The Witch-Queen snarled before lifting back her arm, fingers tightening around her wand before it cut through the cold air and hit Luna right in the chest.

Luna's eyes never wavered from the Witch's as a cold, hardening feeling spread from her chest to her legs, and to her arms, before she knew no more.

((O^O))

A lion - the Lion - stood before the statue of fourteen year old Luna Lovegood, statues coming to life left, right, and centre in the courtyard of the White Witch. He exhaled heavily upon the stone and there was a peculiar noise - like creaking - before the grey colour of stone gave way to black school robes and skirt, a white shirt and knee high socks, a navy blue and black striped tie, tartan converses, luminescent pale skin, dirty blonde locks and silvery grey eyes.

The now very much alive Luna gasped, falling to her knees, fingers catching in the pure gold that was the Lion's mane. She blinked rapidly upon seeing the Lion and, catching her breath, she shuffled backwards, head bowed.

A hasty "Thank you for freeing me, sir," passed her lips as her gaze slid from the ground at her knees to the Lion's paws.

The Lion - by the name of Aslan - chuckled, "Come, child, you are needed in battle. The Witch shall not prevail."

Luna - her head having rose at the mention of the Witch - gripped her wand tighter and made to rise to her feet, when the Lion's breath encased her again and a sharp glint appeared in her eyes, "Of course, Aslan." She didn't question why she had called him that; she just accepted it. (Besides, she felt nothing treacherous from the Lion, as she had with the Witch.)

With that she rose to her feet and the Lion left, barely a golden blur in the bright light of the courtyard. Luna looked around her at a courtyard only partially filled with statues, and she saw four humans, apart from herself, in the area.

Two girls, both with dark hair, stood beside a curly-haired faun with a red scarf around his neck near the staircase where the Witch had stood, minutes before from Luna's perspective.

One gangly boy and a tall man similarly dressed to her stood near the entrance of the courtyard. It was only after Luna recognised the boy from when she'd seen him as a statue that she made the choice to walk towards them.

"Hello." She called, startling the boy who'd had his back to her. She sent him an apologetic smile and he blinked his pale eyes before bending his head, a mop of wild, curly, dark hair obscuring her view of his thin, sad face. A lock of his hair hung just in front of the tip of his straight, creamy-white nose, and that was all Luna saw of his face.

"And where," The man said smoothly with a hint of an accent, "Does thy Lady hail from?"

"Wales," Luna answered with a smile, taking in the man's slightly familiar sharp, pale features, rigid posture, shoulder-length ebony hair, and piercing dark eyes. Judging by his speech he was from a time far distant from her own, "My name is Luna."

"Marcus," The man said with a courteous nod and a smile, "You look terribly familiar… Are you of the Lovegood's lineage?"

Luna's smile widened, "My father. But you also look familiar, if you mind my saying so, sir."

Marcus straightened his shoulders and gave her a look she was sure she'd seen before, "I am of the Prince's line."

Luna nodded; of course, he must be an ancestor of Prof. Snape's, he had the same superior look about him, yet it was directed to her with an undertone of compassion. The Prince's and Lovegood's must have been good allies in his time if the hint of worry - a reaction to how she came about her circumstance, surely - creeping into his eyes was of any clue.

The boy - who was only a few years older than her - turned his head towards the stairway as the Lion appeared. And just before they were all rushed to battle she caught a slow "William Davis," from him, and she nodded in courteousness as the Lion led the crowd from the Witch's castle to the battleground.

((O^O))

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

The Faun Tumnus - as Luna now knew him to be - placed a crown atop the youngest girl's short, dark curls as she beamed.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just."

The dark haired boy just a year older than Queen Lucy was also crowned.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

The dark haired girl just a little older than Luna was then crowned.

"And to the clear northern sky, I give you, King Peter the Magnificent."

And then the blonde boy, who was the oldest out of the four human siblings, was crowned (and, if it had been any other boy Luna would have thought that such a title would give him an unnecessarily big ego. But as Luna, alongside Marcus and William, had entered the battle zone just in time to see Peter battle the witch with just a sword and shield against her two swords - apparently Edmund had broken her wand - she knew that he had earned that title, and deserved it very much).

Then the four sat upon their thrones, and the Lion turned from his place, facing the gathering at the great hall of the castle Cair Paravel to face the four Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Luna smiled as she joined in the joyous shouts of the assembled, "Long live King Peter,

"Long live King Edmund,

"Long live Queen Susan,

"Long live Queen Lucy!"

Then there was a great celebration and it was with great reluctance - as Luna had grown to love Narnia even more than her home in England despite the length of her stay - that she tore herself away from the company of two merry fauns, a satyr, and a Dryad, to catch Aslan before he took his leave.

As if sensing her need the Lion turned towards her, fearsome eyes catching her own. She knelt before the true King, head bowed, as she began softly, "Sir, if I may…" She paused, not because she was afraid of the Lion - she hadn't been since after the battle at Beruna - but because she quite deeply didn't want to leave, friendless as she was, though she hadn't - in the flesh - been there long.

"What is it, child?" He sounded as if he already knew of her request (and she noted how he didn't call her a 'Daughter of Eve' as she'd heard him call the two Queens Susan and Lucy).

"How do I get back home, to my time?"

She looked up from her clasped hands as the Lion chuckled softly, "Be still, child."

Luna did as instructed before she felt the Lion's breath surround her again and she thought she could never feel happier… braver, than she did then.

Then her surroundings - the walls of Cair Paravel, the Lion, everything Narnia and Narnian - darkened, but instead of the feeling of falling she was still. Then, on the very same corridor that she'd been pushed out of, in front of the cabinet, which had closed doors, Luna Lovegood blinked into existence.

And the most curious thing was she could still hear the same loud, jeering laughter of the two Hufflepuffs from down a stairway up ahead of where she'd appeared, kneeling on the stone cold floor of Hogwarts castle.


End file.
